


Relationships Are Hit And Miss

by BathtubBacta (GallusRostromegalus)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Flogging, Knotting, Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, it's a very loving ass-beating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 12:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12254391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallusRostromegalus/pseuds/BathtubBacta
Summary: After Alpha-17 and Asajj ventress escape Boz-Pity on a medical transport, they become... something resembling friends.  Fuck-buddies with a side of emotions.  And sometimes extra-kinky sex.Written for kinktober 2017





	Relationships Are Hit And Miss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [subtropicalStenella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/subtropicalStenella/gifts), [Starofwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/gifts), [kristsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/gifts).



“How’re your legs tonight?” Asajj grunts, flopping down beside him. The bunk inside the ship they’d stolen off of Rig Niner-Oh was intended for some species much larger than either of them. A hutt, possibly, given the weirdly luxurious digs inside an alleged freighter. Still, comfy, and practical.

“Little stiff, little numb.” Alpha grunted stretching and wriggling his toes. “Why?” He asked, cracking open his good eye to see her stretching out her shoulder.

“Got a stiff shoulder. Mind if I work it out?” She asked, voice not quite soft- she didn’t really do soft- but she could do quiet, when she didn’t want to intrude too much into him. 

Right now, however having her intrude and crowd him sounded incredible. “Sure thing. Sweetheart.” He grinned. She turned back to him, looking disgusted for half a second before the grin cracked through.

“Sweetheart?” She hissed, climbing over him and straddling his hips. “You’re really asking for it, aren’t you?”

He huffed a laugh, hands settling on her hips and thumbing at the band of her skirt. “Maybe. What’re you offerin’?”

“Well that lovely hide of yours is already so nicely tanned, Guess I’ll have to flog it black and blue.” She hummed, before grabbing his wrists and pushing him back, not so much kissing as biting him. He groaned happily, rolling his hips under her and opening his mouth to her demands. 

“Eager thing.” She hummed, sitting up and pulling off her shirt before working the buckles on her skirt. “Fine, you can eat me while I pull your pants off.” She mock-huffed, pulling the skirt off and turning around, pointedly undoing the ties on his loose pants, her cunt inches from his face.

He growled happily and grabbed her hips, pulling her close and burying his face in her, licking her clit to ass in a single stroke. He’d been surprised the first time that she was capable of any sweetness at all, but somehow the woman’s cunt tasted almost exactly like fresh oranges. That alone could keep him buried in her for days, but furthermore-

-Dathomir was a weird damn place and the inhabitant had evolved accordingly weird sex. Namely Asajj’s juices would, after a few minutes of concentrated effort on his part, start to make him pleasantly heavy and limp, his skin hypersensitive to any touch. Fantastic, considering he just saw the blue flogger fly off the shelf into her hand. Better earn it.

He pulled her closer, pressing his tongue into her and letting go to slot her swelling clit between two knuckles. Male Dathomirians had knots in their cocks, something he’d been more than a little curious to try, and females had a small bit of analogous tissue. Pressing it between his fingers always got his a good response, this time her pressing back against his face and a strangled gurgling noise as she tried not to moan. His other hand Kneaded her ass, pulling her up slightly so that he could tease the tip of her clit with his tongue. And breathe.

She’d gotten his ties done and had his pants partly off his hips this time, before she gave that up and held still, twitching and hissing with pleasure over his ministrations. Another delve into her to drink and he could feel her vaginal muscles clench around his tongue. Damn, hadn’t THAT been a surprise the first time they’d done PIV. He adjusted the arm over her thigh so he could rub his thumb over her sensitive clithead, earning him an actual shriek and a hard slap over his thigh.

“Fuuuuck, keep that up…” She groaned, part command, part half-assed threat.

“Sure thing Honey.” he grinned, before sucking on her clit again, tongue circling the sensitive head, killing whatever protest had been forthcoming. He held it- thank force for the dive tests they’d had to do on kamino and the drunk ramblings of the ginger that taught the pilots- until she was shivering, sharp nails digging into his thigh. He could feel it now, skin electric and muscles heavy.

“Just want to get myself nice and cum-drunk for you.” he hummed, letting go and letting her breathe. “You seem to like it when I’m nice and helpless for you.”

“Hm.” Was the not-quite-soft reply. “I’ve got half a mind to put on a strapon and screw your ass after I flog you.”

Alpha resumed his grip on her clit, rocking his hand gently. “...I’m down for it if you are.”

There was a pause, then he felt something heavy hit the bed beside his leg with a jingle of metal. Asajj sat up some, pulling his hair back toward her when he tried to look.

“That’s for me to use and you to find out about later. Keep licking until you can’t hold my hips anymore, Darling.” She grinned, pulling his pants off his hips, finally. He moaned happily and resumed his attentions while she lazily stroked his cock, panting softly.

Eventually he could feel himself involuntarily bucking into her light strokes and his fingers just wouldn’t grip right and she got up, letting him fall back with a sigh. She turned and lightly kissed his cheek with a quiet “Good Boy” before plopping a pillow over his hips and helping him roll onto his side, ass nicely in the air for her.

“Force, there’s no way in hell this is pure human ass.” She hummed, kneading him roughly, warming up the muscle. “Must be something else in there. Livestock, perhaps.” She mumbled, tongue still thick and rambling from what sure felt like some good orgasms from Alpha’s end. 

“Yeh did say I was hung like a-” He chuckled before she dug her fingers into his scalp and slapped him across his ass, hard. “-mmmnevermind darlin’...” He hummed, weakly gripping at the sheets, toes curling.

He didn’t have a good explanation for WHY this felt so damn good. Maybe it was leftover nerve damage-witchcraft could only heal so much. Maybe he liked the way she got off on doing this to him. Maybe he liked how it wasn’t cruel, surprisingly attentive, bordering on meditative. Maybe he’d just gotten messed up real good.

Regardless, the next round of slaps over his ass and thighs left him panting and weakly rutting on the pillow under his hips.

“Fuck.” was the quiet whisper from her as she pushed his legs apart, lubricant cold and startling on his hole. “Why is watching you get off on this so good?” She asked, rubbing a fingertip over his anus, before pressing in.

“Nmm, same reason watching you get riled over my bruises gets me hot’n bothered?” He panted, trying to arch his hips to let her work him more easily. She hummed adding a second finger and raking her nails down his back as she worked him. He closed his eyes, panting as she toyed with his prostate, closer and close to the edge when-

“You’ll come when I say so.” She ordered, pulling her fingers out and slapping him again.

“Yes Ma’am.” He groaned, feeling her pick up the flogger.

She leaned over him, hand on the nape of his neck to support her for a brief moment, leaning down to kiss his cheek again. She was gone half a second later, still afraid of such gestures.

“Thank you.” He mumbled, tucking his face into the crook of his elbow as he felt the cool leather stroke over his thighs. Even after everything, it was still easier in the dark. 

WHACK! Sudden and sharp over his thigh.

Thank the force she understood. He could feel tears at the shock but it was good, so good the heat and stinging sensation in the floggers wake.

“How many do you want?” She asked, somewhat belatedly.

“Mm… ten? Wanna be able to take that surprise you have.” He offered.

“... Good plan. Now hold still.” She agreed, before striking him again, opposite side, burning and sharp shocks now lovingly symmetrical. 

Three and four were over his ass, followed by her hands kneading the sore muscles, shoving his legs apart and plunging two lube-slick fingers into him. Not a single ounce of shame in the high whine and helpless bucking now, FUCK, that was an incredible combination of sensations.

“Force, you’re a slut.”  
“Only for you, Darlin’.” 

Another finger, stretching him roughly, yanking him right to the edge again, fuck he’d forgotten how much he liked taking it from her- and gone again with another feather-light kiss on his cheek. 

Five and Six over his thighs again, her pausing to knead and scratch and worry at him a bit, the brief moment when he could feel her hands shaking before she gripped him properly doing incredible things to his ego and dick.

Seven and eight over his ass, hardly time to gasp before she was thrusting into him again, biting his shoulder and growling.

“Mine.”  
“Yours.”

Gone again, grabbing his hip to haul him up into a kneeling position. He followed, unsteady for a second as he felt her get off the bed to-

WHACK! WHACK! Forcefuckasith-

Nine and ten in the sensitive skin right under his ass, probably a full-arm swing, sensation amplified by how damn drunk he was off her, fuck he’d be feeling that for days, probably looked incredible too-

“So pretty. Hold still.” She panted, tossing the flogger back onto the bed and grabbing the heavy jingly thing. He dropped his head, panting-

“I said no looking.”  
“I’ve got my eyes closed, promise.”  
“Good Boy. Give me a minute.  
He listened to the sound of something that might be buckles, and the slick sound of lubricant being rubbed over something. Fuck yes. He peeked up at her over his shoulder as she got back on the bed- She was flushed dark gray, lips swollen like she’d been biting them, tits out and eyes positively predatory as she grabbed at his hips, leaning down to bite his back.

What a sublime sight.

He groaned loudly for her as she lined the head of the strap-on up with his ass, the tapered end of the head slipping in easily, the collar giving him a nice ‘pop’. Wasn’t human-shaped, whatever it was, given the way it tapered into a pleasingly thick shaft as she sank into him, clearly luxuriating in the sight of him, bruised and bent for her. She didn’t quite hilt him, he could feel a bit more left, her hips not quite flush with his.

“C’mon sweetheart, I can take it for you…” He whined, trying to buck back onto it, only for her to pull back. Fuck, he could feel that head deep inside him with every motion.

“That’s the surprise, and you’ll get it when I’m ready to give it to you.” She hummed, lightly stroking his hair. 

“You’re so pretty like this.” She sighed, fingertips lightly stroking around his ass where the toy had stretched him out. “Now, be a good boy and hold still while you take it.”

Alpha moaned, biting down on the sheets as she started to thrust into him. Slowly at first, gradually picking up the pace, clawing at his ass and thighs. Must be one of those reciprocal models, given the way she was groaning and gasping herself. Something about that- that her knotty clit was getting a good rubdown from her fucking him like this- made him shudder, almost coming then, spreading his legs and rocking back against her.

Fuck that did great things- the head dragged over his prostate in this position, he could feel himself starting to ruin the sheets from that, and she thrust into him harder, deeper and-

Oh.  
The thick taper of the strap-on had already been a lot to take but that felt Huge.  
And getting bigger with each thrust.

OH.

“You like it darling? Just like the males. Amazing things they do with plastics these days.” She panted, grinning against his back as she wrapped her arms around his middle, one hand stroking his cock. Fuck, he could feel the artificial knot pressing against him, huge and horribly enticing. “It’s almost ready for you darling, then I’m going to knot that lovely ass of yours and ruin you for any other cock except mine.”

“Yes, fuck, please-” He gasped, rolling his hips against her. She nibbled on his neck, one hand on his throat and the other on his cock, stroking firmly.

“Good Boy. Go on, fuck yourself on my knot and I’ll make sure you come nice and hard for me.”

Alpha whined, but managed to get up on his hands, slowly forcing himself back onto- fuck, that’s a hell of a stretch and Asajj’s hot thighs against the welts and oh FORCE she was rocking in him and stroking his cock and-

It finally slid inside him with a small ‘pop’ sensation, thick and heavy and rubbing against him in all kinds of wonderful ways. He was distantly aware he was babbling, begging her to fuck him, he’d be good for her forever, rocking his hips almost mindlessly- the whole thing felt incredible in him, not to mention how both her hands were on his cock now, teeth digging into his shoulder and- and- and-

The noise he made felt too loud and decidedly feral but the one she made was equally inhuman. She pulled him back against her chest, stroking him through his climax, making a mess of his chest, offering him a come-covered hand to lick clean in his post-orgasmic haze.

“Oh damn.” he heard her pant as he licked at her fingers, pleasantly warm and limp and sort of pinkish around the edges. “Fuck this feels good. You’re so wonderfully tight, I think if I-”

She began to rock her hips slowly under him, making him groan and shudder as the knot rubbed over his still-sensitive prostate. “Fuck, -sajj, please, I’ll come again if-”

“Good. I want you to come while knotted you slut, I want you to beg me for this later.” She hissed, still rocking her hips. “Fuck this feels incredible on my clit every time you clench I-”

That sealed it for him. He adjusted his position, stabilizing himself, before determinedly rocking down on her, making her shudder and scream and claw at his back. Already, weak spurts of precome were dripping from his cock but the thought that- that she could keep fucking him like this, inescapable, and that furthermore, he could torture her sweet clit like this-

The second orgasm wasn’t quite as brain-breaking as the first but deeply, soul-satisfying as he shuddered around her knot, feeling her teeth in the nape of her neck as she growled and groaned.

The knot slowly deflated after that, allowing her to withdraw from him, settling him back onto his stomach and reaching with the force to grab the bacta off the shelf. A few minutes passed with only quiet panting between them, bacta cool relief on his battered backside..

“Fuck.” Alpha eventually managed to gasp. “That was incredible.”

She managed to laugh, a quiet but genuine huffing noise. “Yeah.” She agreed, gently rubbing some more bacta into him. “Did I hurt you?”

“No more than I asked for. It was good, Darlin’ very good. Thank you.” He reassured her. Sometimes she got jittery right after the rough stuff, and needed her ego picked back up. “Lemme roll over so you can lie down? I want you near me.”

Asajj never “cuddled” but if he phrased it right, he could get her to sleep next to him, head tucked under his chin. After some more bacta, she helped him roll over, settling into his side and tucking her head under his chin as he drew light circles on her back. The numbness had retreated, allowing him to quietly stretch as they lay there in the darkness, not quite tired enough to sleep.

“Thank you.” he hummed quietly, Pulling her close and nuzzling some of her hair away to kiss her forehead. “You’re so good to me.”

She hummed quietly and squeezed his chest closer, resting against him. For a few minutes, it was wonderfully close and quiet.

“Alph?” She asked.

“ ‘sajj?”

“I’m hungry.”


End file.
